Treaty of ChiChi
by Rabbit-milk
Summary: Princess ChiChi and Kakarot are mated, but on her return to earth, she's given news, that she is to marry another to protect earth, this other is none other than Prince Piccolo of Namek. But what can a SSJ4 do for his new bride, that has to be married off? and the reason for the marriage to the prince is more difficult than just a "no". SSJ4 Goku/ChiChi SSJ4 Vegeta/Bulma 18/K TBA
1. The Wedding

*Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT Akira Toriyama is the sole owner & also my reason for happy OTPs.

 **The Treaty of ChiChi**

On a planet far far away, far from planet Earth...

A ceremony was being held, a ceremony of two lovers coming together as mates and husband, wife. The two looked at each other with all the love they all had smiling, and seemingly not paying attention to the pastor speaking the words from the book of mating via Vegeta-Sei and Earth customs. Princess ChiChi, had on a beautiful white flora cheongsam, lace on top over her collar bone area, the dress fitted tightly around her but frayed out mermaid style, with a long fish tail train behind, with white flowers from Vegeta-sei in her hair, while it was piled on top, her face blushing with happiness. Commander Kakarot, his red fur very distinct from other sajins,with his long black hair, spiked everywhere and down. Had on his sajin armor, with medals on his right chest plate, his armor was not the basic colors of the sajin armor, it was fully white with golden outlines on the plates and cushioned parts also golden. His boots white and clean (unusual for a sajin tbh) the tips of the toes part golden as well, his tail was tightly wrapped around ChiChi's waist, normally be around his waist, but for this ceremony he wanted the universe to recognize she was HIS, and no one else's. Kakarot, stood with his yellow eyes starring to the ebony eyes of ChiChi, ready to say his vows to her, his face soft, which only she and very few have seen him do.

"Now, Commander Kakarot, the vow to your bride"; the pastor stepped away so Kakarot could say his vows, the pastor was smiling, as he have never known love that blossomed so fast and yet feel so right, he was happy to be the one to help unite the pair.

 _"I, Commander Kakarot, take thee, Princess ChiChi of Earth,to be viewed by Vegeta-Sei, by Earth, by the universe, and to the heavens beyond, as my bride. To have and to hold, for all my love, and all my pride. I promise within, my power, to never fail at my love for you. To protect you with all my heart, soul, and pride. That I Kakarot, want to be and forever your husband and mate."_

Kakarot, said his vows, nearly with tears in his eyes, however his yellowed eyes shined with happiness as it was now ChiChi's turn and he knew his vows made her fill with joy. "Now the bride, shall say her vows, Princess ChiChi"; the pastor waved his hand to her.

 _"I, Princess ChiChi, take thee, Commander Kakarot of Vegeta-sei to all my heart, to be my husband and mate. I, who have never truly understood what love was all about, till I've met you, gave me a new life, and peace of knowing someone was there for me. I promise to give my all, to always wait for your return from battles and to always have our children in my arms ready for you to come home. My love for you has no ending, only for you, I only see"._

ChiChi, blushed more, after saying her vows, tears in her eyes, Kakarot, smiled with his goofy grin that she fell in love with. The pastor stepped up, "And now I pronounce you husband and wife, or mates for life, you may kiss the bride". The two looked at each other, took a breath then ChiChi jumped into Kakarot's arms and he pulled her face in for the kiss. The two kissed for what seemed two mins, their friends clapped and cheered. The was only a few there, as this was a shot gun surprise wedding. The only ones that were there to witness the couple, was King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, his Queen Bulma of the new planet Tuffle. The couple were betrothed but, lucky for them they fell in love at first sight, and right away took a liking to their situation, then married, now the two were expecting their first child. Vegeta, who has known Kakarot, for years and considered him the best warrior (though he wouldn't go as far as better than himself), and also his closet ally. He stood proud with his queen as they watched the couple kiss. Also in the attendance was Launch, of Tuffle, a body guard of Bulma, who is also a close friend to her, a tuffle and sajin hybrid, who one of the few females of sajin blood able to turn super sajin, however, also have gained a different personality along with it. The twins, 17 and 18, both hybrids of sajin blood mixed with tuffle blood (as they were created by a sajin scientist who married a tuffle), also witnessed, 18 smiled as she held her 2 year old daughter Marron,next to her husband, the second in command Krillin, who had his tail wrapped around his waist with pride. Of course his height was laughable, but others knew he was a strong fighter, especially to get the nod of approval from 17. The last two, to attend were Tien and Chaotizu, both from Earth and body guards to ChiChi, both of human descent as she was, but Chaotizu was a special, as he was also a hybrid of human and Kold-Jin blood, but he was of pure goodness compared to the rest of Kold-Jins. They both stood smiling at their princess, smiling that she's finally happy and with a good man at that, even if he was a sajin.

"PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU?! It's almost time to get ready to head off home!" wailed, the pink demon. His face frantic looking for the princess he was to keep an eye one for his king and good friend, Ox King. "Oh my sparkly eyes, please stop weeping, we'll find her soon!, omk, omk...OH KAMI, please...I can't lose it!". "Debaura!, how many times do I have to tell you, not to over work or over think!" yelled ChiChi as she pulled her dress up to run over to the panic stricken pink demon man. "I can't help it princess, I worry so much, I mean I did help raise you like you were my own, so I can't help but have this motherly feelings!". ChiChi raised her eyebrow, she kind of didn't like that Debaura tend to act like a mother to her, as no one could replace her real mother but she understood where Debaura came from, after all he did sort of raise her, as her father was very broken the early years of her life when her mother passed away. It was Debaura that consoled her and raised her, sure at first she was weirded out it was a man, who was very famine, even more than her!, but Debaura was such a big hearted man, he and her father became close friends after both reformed from being demon kings in the past. Debaura taught her martial arts and always let her make her decisions, well most of the time, he knew of ChiChi and Kakarot's marriage, but also feared of what Ox would say. Cause this was quite a sudden situation, yet good, if thought about it. As the main reason for ChiChi to go to Vegeta-Sei was to finalize the treaty of Sajins and earth, which was peace and to form an alliance between the two, with added earth to help the saijins with food, and in returns the saijins to help protect the earth from the Kold-Jins or any other force. Debaura thought this be an easily trip, sign the papers and to look around the planet to see what the Ox King approved of for the peace and what they're working with.

 _Flashback of their first meeting_

Ship lands on Vegeta-Sei

"I wonder if these sajins are barbaric as my father says they are", asked ChiChi as she waited for the cabin door to open. "I've heard many stories of them, but they can and are tamed for what I've heard, thanks to the tuffle alliance, sorting out their...moon issues". Debaura raised his brows with a tear drop on his head. "Moon problems?, I thought sajins liked that advantage, heck I thought they relished in it". "They did, till well, the full moon was happening more often than normal, since the new ranks of SSJ4 rose, the crops and foods of Vegeta-Sei were crushed, destroyed, so the moon had to stay, but to control themselves the sajins was too much. they were in an alliance with planet Tuffle, yet still on shaky grounds as the new Tufflians, were still upset about Vegeta-Sei taking their planet, which ironicly was named Plant, planet Plant". ChiChi sweat dropped after hearing that. "Anyways, the sajins made an agreement, to let the Tuffles have their protection and to never attack them, if they would help them with the moon issues, of course the tuffles were afraid of the idea at first, but their princess, Bulma who is genius throughout the galaxies, said it was a deal as she knew a way to control their powers cause of the moon. But also in exchange, the tuffles knew they had to keep an eye on the sajins, and they already had a princess to be queen for the Tufflians, you know Princess Tights?". ChiChi nodded, she knew of Tights and her sister Bulma, brave geniuses and beautiful as well. "So then, the tuffles, King Briefs Tuffles (alot of eses) said he'd offer Bulma's hand in marriage to Vegeta-Sei's prince Vegeta, and from what I've heard they hit off quite well and fast", Debaura winked at ChiChi, she just sat there with a twitch in the eye. "HOW COULD ANYONE JUST FALL IN LOVE THAT FAST, I SWEAR DEBAURA YOU'RE READING FAIRY TAIL (yes on purpose) BOOKS AGAIN, LOVE IS NOT THAT EASY!". Oh princess someday, you'll find that man or woman, cause dear I don't know your taste yet, but anyways you'll find that one, maybe even on this planet!". "I doubt it...", as ChiChi started to get up, the cabin doors opened and she walked along the walkway down to the spaceship's platform.

The planet looked like a desert, that they had on earth, which was not to ChiChi's liking much, it looked so dry, worn, and dead. "Def a land of a warriors race", she thought, "I know it doesn't look much, but remember what we must do princess." out came a bald man with a third eye and along with him his tiny friend, a clown like human, who was always cheerful. "OMK! OMK!, I think my skin needs some lotion! that travel was a bit much!", Debaura waved his hands, while Tien, ChiChi, and Chaotizu watched him look like a fool with a sweat drop. "Welcome! to Vegeta-Sei! I am Queen Bluma!", out from the palace, ran a blue haired beauty with mid length, bright blue eyes, smiling at her visitors. Behind her walked, a man while small in stature, had some hair raising (sorry for the pun) hair that stood up to the heavens, his hair also went to the shoulders, he was covered in maroon fur, with greenish teal eyes, he had a tail, which ChiChi heard that sajins had. But, did not hear they were COVERED in fur! "They are animals she thought". "This is my husband, King Vegeta, he and his first in command Kakarot are the only SSJ4's so don't worry you won't see much red fur people walking around!", smiled Bulma to ChiChi and the others, as she knew what they were thinking. "Hey, Tien, you think she's a furry lover?" asked little Chaotizu, "Not now..." he whispered, "But def something to wonder about...especially in bed...", as Tien made a curved smile and turned red at the thought. "Now come with me!, the commander will join us in a few as he just arrived from a mission few hours ago, and needed to rest?, Bulma waved to her visitors, and walked inside with her husband by her side.

ChiChi walked inside, and looked at the many paintings, of battles being fought, with huge ape like monsters, she thought that must be the moon issue that Debaura spoke of. She looked upon the sculptures and at the fountain that was down the hall, she starred at it, lost in the beauty of it, it was ivory covered in ivy and flowers. It was decorated in gold statues and pearls hanged around it, it had two apes holding each other on top, she took a guess it's a sajin couple. "OMK! really! I swear that makeup brand is the best on earth!, if it's so rare for you here, you must come to earth to get some!" Debaura and Bulma were arm and arm, like old girlfriends, giggling about makeup and the news of Bulma's pregnancy. "Yes! I must, we plan on going with you after we finish the treaty here, so we can meet the great Ox King!", Bulma cheerfully said, "OOOO girl!, me, and ChiChi will totally take you to the best shopping places! right ChiChi dear!", Dabaura looked behind him, to find ChiChi gone and her bodyguards looked around with a she was here look, then took off to search for her. "It'll be ok, this place is huge, no one would dare harm her", Bulma patted Debaura's arm and gave a gentle smile to Vegeta who just looked like he was not interested in the situation. "Ugh..I'll be right back, I'll try to see if Kakarot arose yet", then Vegeta walked off.

As the princess walked around the fountain, you saw behind was a greenhouse type of room behind it, she walked around and opened the white floral doors that had red roses attached to the vines around it. She awed at the sight, it was so green and colorful, compared to what she saw on Vegeta-Sei earlier, she looked around and smelled the flowers, and looked at a certain flower, it was rose, it was HUGE, for the flower, but it was beautiful. ChiChi walked closer and smelled it, it was wonderful, she smiled as she looked at the roses around it, and thought of how these beautiful plants got here. "Ha-ha, my grandpa said roses were his favorite", a voice said behind her. She jumped, and turned around and in front of her was a very tall man, his hair spiked everywhere, compared to the King's hair raising hairstyle. His hair was spiked all over, and fell on his shoulders as well, he was covered in red fur, yellow eyes, and yellow gi pants with a blue belt, his tail swished behind him. "Oh!" ChiChi stopped, you must be the commander!, the Queen told me only you and the King are, the only SSJ4s, I presume?". He smiled, with a goofy grin, "ha-ha yes, sorry to surprise you, not many go in here really, not much know about these plants". "Your grandfather, knew about them, did he transport them from earth?", ChiChi asked with eyebrows raised looking around, "no, I was on a mission on earth while back, kind of got the wind knocked out of me and was alone, I was only like 4 years old". "WHAT A MISSION AT 4? ISNT THAT CHILD ABUSE?" yelled ChiChi, "umm no, that's normal, infants tend to get sent to, but yea, I was found by this old man, who raised me named Gohan, he called me Goku on earth, then my father Bardock and mother Gine came to see me after a few years...when they found out I wasn't back yet". ChiChi, stood dumbfounded, that parents would do that. "My parents saw how much I loved my grandpa, though he wasn't blood related, but I had to go back to our planet as I had to go in training. My grandpa was upset, but gave me alot of these seeds in capsules and plants to take back, then I grew them. I got home and along the way gained my rank and was able to grow more of them as I was able to get this place", he opened his arms to show his meaning of this room, which was like a huge house to her, that was home to his plants. "It reminds me of earth, you're an earthian aren't you?" he looked at her, she nodded, "we don't get many of you guys here, just mostly to cook and few other things. OH! I forgot I need to see the king!, we're meeting the princess of earth today!", Kakarot jumped back in surprise, "aghh...sorry..I...".

"KAKAROT, GET YOUR RED FURRY TAIL THAT SMELLS LIKE A BUNCH OF PANSIES UP HERE NOW!", yelled a voice from the door, "ahh the king, umm sorry, I have to see him, do you mind, what's your name?" she was about to say, then through the bushes the king's head popped out. His face was furious and he looked like a big rose in the bush, Kakarot, patted his head while the King's head still in the bush, "aww c'mon Vegeta, I'm coming, I was just saying bye to...um what's your name?". "ChiChi", "ah the princess' name is ChiChi...", Kakarot took his hand off Vegeta's head, who was fuming but he kept eye pointing to Kakarot to ChiChi. Then a silence..."WAIT YOU'RE THE PRINCESS?", Kakarot yelled, ChiChi nodded, "I'm sorry, very sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!, agghh Vegeta why didn't you tell me?", "you..you...MORON I WAS TRYING TO!", Vegeta started to squeeze himself out of the bush, "now let's go you both, to the reading room to talk about this treaty. The king walked off, but the two looked at each other, starring into each other's eyes, they both knew what they were feeling. Kakarot, blushed and held his hand out to ChiChi, "shall we your highness?", "yes", she blushed and took his hand and they walked together to the reading room. Debaura saw the hands being held, "OH MY!" with his hands to his face, "HOW ADORABLE!", my lil ChiChi holding hands with a boy! I told you would fall in love here!", ChiChi blushed and hit Dabaura with a 'DON'T SPEAK SO LOUD ABOUT THAT!", Kakarot just smiled and had his arms behind his back. She was full of energy, but def a beauty, in his eyes, the most beautiful being he's ever seen, he's seen beautiful women all over, with his many missions, and the queen was not bad looking either. But ChiChi, she was something, he knew that he found his mate for life. ChiChi looked back at him, and she too knew she had found the one. So they say is history.

 _End of flashback_


	2. Space terror

**Part 2 of Treaty of ChiChi**

Heels clicked, a skirt pulled up above the knees, and a microphone in the hand. "Ladies and gentleman, oh and whatever's you all are, welcome to Capsule Corps special space lines to destination EARTH!", spoke Dabura in his flight attendant voice and wearing his customized pink blinged out flight attendant uniform (with of course killer heels that even Bulma envied to own). While the information was being processed, the rest of the crew just sweat dropped at the flamboyant show, though no one would stop it. "Now everyone please remember, this'll take about two weeks for arrival, so please be kind to each other, and not blow up anything", smiled Dabura, then he put the microphone away and clicked his heels to the seat in front of ChiChi and Kakarot.

The ship stood ready to leave for earth, smoke was surrounding it , off to the planet ChiChi calls home. Her wedding was just a few hours ago, but she had to immediately go back home as she hasn't been home in about a year. "Been a crazy year, so much has happened already", she thought to herself, then looked at her red fur monkey man husband. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, Kakarot looked down and smiled, nuzzled his chin into her black hair, his tail wrapped around her waist tightly, and joined her on the sleep trip.

The ship rumbled and then shot out into the deep darkness of space, on Vegeta-Sei the occupants and others on the planet waved goodbye to the ship, and left in charge was the king's younger brother Tarble. He looked at the ship and nodded to the soldiers to start the daily trainings.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHH! ", the cries of the toddler woken the rest of the crew, minus the newly married couple who were in their own sleep bubble. "Marron!, please hush sweetie!,", cooed 18, she held her daughter tightly in her arms and patted her child to calm her down. Krillin, tried to dig out stuff from Marron's entertainment capsules, to see what'll make her happy. "Ahhh I don't know what she wants!, she ate before we left and she went potty before we left!", Krillin started to claw his face with his tail trying to sooth his 2 year old. "She might be scared and trying to adjust to the ship, I mean this is her first time in space dear", 18 just flatly said, which was very true as it was Marron's first trip into space. "I guess I'll have to make sure my baby get used to traveling early stages, huh Vegeta?", the blue haired queen looked back at her husband, who just "hmfed". "I'll never understand men or the matter sajins, but yet Krillin doesn't act like this to his wife, wonder if Vegeta is just a grouch", thought Bulma, she got up and walked over to the crying toddler's parents. "Aww poor baby, there, there", patted Bulma to little Marron, she help Krillin find something to sooth the child, and pulled out the capsule labeled, blanket. She pressed the button and poofed the blanket appeared with little stars and bears pattern, Marron stopped crying and pulled the blanket toward her and wrapped herself around it. The two parents starred in awe, "I guess she was just tired and wanted her blankie, why didn't I think that...", Krillin scratched his bald head quite embarrassed the simple solution was right there. "I guess you really are ready for the baby your highness, seems you know what they want already", smiled 18 to Bulma, Bulma just blushed and smiled then looked to little Marron, then patted to her lightly swollen belly, she couldn't wait to meet her child, but it wouldn't be for awhile. She walked back to Vegeta who was reading his quite wide chapter book, of serious writings by famous sajin writers, though he didn't ever tell anyone he quite like the tragic romances writings as it was a tear jerking to him. "Reading again?", Bulma took hold of Vegeta's arm and sat down next to him and also put her head on his shoulder to sleep. His eyes slid from the book, to see his wife asleep on him, he looked down and took one hand to clasp hers, while he looked at her belly, and then he went back to his book. "This'll def be a turnaround for me, I Vegeta the King of Vegeta-Sei, a father soon, and not to mention all these peace alliances, what happened to me?", he thought then looked down at his wife again, "you, you happened, the best thing to ever happen to me", Vegeta thought more and closed his book and went to sleep as the others on the ship slept off to dream land.

 _1 week later_

"Ugh father, these monkies really are pathetic, they think they can attack me, when all I did was want to settle this with making them part of our alliance, what a waste". A short, white, purple, with a lizard like tail, with webbed feet, and long purple nails figure appeared in the palace of Vegeta-Sei. "We will not bow to you Frieza!, we know your dirty works and you destroy those who are even your closet allies!", Tarble stood in front of Frieza with his fists by his sides, Nappa and Radditz stood by his sides to protect their royal prince. "Shame, we coulda been more than, just enemies, but I suppose you're right, I mean who wants to join monkies?, father! shall I shut up these pathetic apes?", Frieza turned around to his father who was just finishing off a sajin solider army that tried to come to destroy them. "Sure son, but ask them about the earthian princess that was here, that somehow got a treaty with them", King Kold looked over to Tarble, "well boy?". "Indeed, Earth is our ally and so is Tuffles, you're losing the strongest powers Frieza, we're going to join to destroy you!". "What about Namek?, I've heard they don't like you sajins very much, Frieza smiled, I even heard the crown prince, Piccolo was to married off to the earth princess ChiChi. "What...but...she's already married", Tarble softly said, "So it seems true, that's why I need to get to Namek so I can take on their royal family", "HAHHAHHAHAH, you sajins thought the namekians were your enemies the whole time, bit you forget...it was I WHO KILLED YOUR KING, KING VEGETA SIR!", Frieza laughed loud and started to point his finger to the sky. "Now, I'll take the rest of this planet, to join your old king in the other world!", he let out an orb, that shot up through the roof, and to the sky. The orb exploded and took Vegeta-Sei with it, all the sajins lives lost and those that were just there to work. "Oh daddy, think I've forgotten to get the directions to Namek", Frieza floated in space through the debris to his father, "Tis ok boy, I've got one of those pathetic scouters they always carried around, it has the directions in them it seems". "Perfect, let's go father, than off to Earth, to pick up MY BRIDE, HAHHAHHAHHAHHAH", the evil laugh echoed in space.

 _Last week before they arrive on Earth_

"Oh Kakarot, I wonder what my dad will say, that I married to a commander instead of a prince?", ChiChi giggled as she walked with her husband down a bridge on the ship. "I'm sure he'll be surprised, but I've heard he's a kind man, so let's hope he won't kill his son in law", Kakarot laughed and scratched his head with his goofy grin. "Oh you, don't scare me, but true dad isn't that type to kill someone really if the situation made me happy, happy as I am now", she turned red and thought of last night's heated love making. Kakarot, knew what she was thinking about, he too smiled and held her hand tighter, "I wonder when he'll calm down then", Kakarot looked at ChiChi and gave her a wink. "Oh I'm sure he'll get over it, his little girl married to a sajin, hahah! especially a SSJ4 one! though I'm sure he'll question about how his grandchildren will look". Kakarot turned red, well about the same color as his fur! "I wonder too, how our kids will look, sajin with human blood". ChiChi stopped and put her hands to his cheeks, "I love you", "I love you ChiChi", he put his arms and tail around her waist and they kissed. The night sky, well space sky passed them as they kissed, it was very romantic and they loved the privacy they were having. They pulled apart and smiled, they were ready for the next kiss, then ran along was King Vegeta. "UGHH HUHHHH STOP IT!, YOU CRAZIED PINK MONSTER! I CAN LEARN ON MY OWN!", Vegeta was panting and sweating with a scared face, he tried to look for a hiding place, then hid behind Kakarot and ChiChi's bodies, "Don't tell him, I'm here...or else Kakarot". "What did you do Vegeta...", Kakarot looked down at his king and saw his face sweating with anxiety wondered what got him so riled up to the point to run away. "KING VEGETA!, SHE'S ONLY A BABY!, C'MON YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT PARENTHOOD!", out ran Dabura with little Marron in his arms, with the diaper bag on his shoulder. "REALLY KING YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT CHILDCARE, WE'RE STUCK IN SPACE 1 MORE WEEK LEARN SOMETHING!". ChiChi and Kakarot turned and looked down at Vegeta with a sweatdrop, "you're afraid to change a diaper?", ChiChi teased at Vegeta, "Really, you should learn I mean it is your kid", Kakarot nodded with. "NO NONO, ITS DISGUSTING! AND I AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!", Dabura pulled Vegeta over his shoulder with Marron clapping with a "yay"!. "Now we'll go over it again, to change a diaper, first you need to make sure they did business, or if it's coming.." "I ALREADY KNOW SHE DID SOMETHING I CAN SMELL IT!", Vegeta kicked, but not close to Marron, who was on the other arm of Dabura laughing at Vegeta. ChiChi and Kakarot stood there wide eyed at the show, "When I do have your children, you better not run off", she looked back at him, "Of course not Chi, haha, I'm not scared of dirty diapers like Vegeta. ChiChi smiled and giggle with her hand on her mouth, "I can't wait for you to meet father", "I can't wait to meet my father in law too!", he leaned down and kissed her again with his arms and tail wrapped around her.

"I will not let you, have the power over my people", sat a large green man, Mori was his name. "My people will not fight or even give you the other that you crave so much for Frieza". Frieza looked at the green man, with anger, "fine, if you don't help me, guess you'll have to die first king". With that, Frieza lifted his finger and a beam shot through King Mori and stopped his breathing. "Fool...guess I'll have to find the dragon balls myself, father!, tell the others to destroy any others who refuse to help us! and let's find those stupid balls". "Son, you just killed the owner of them, I think, though I think the crown prince is the owner now though..." "UGH FATHER ENSLAVE AND DESTROY THOSE WHO REFUSE ME, WE'RE GOING TO EARTH!". Then Namek was overtaken by the kold-jins.


	3. Home

**Part 3 of Treaty of ChiChi**

_A ship is in sight over planet earth, close to the kingdom, that acts as the city mainland of earth. ("That was a mouthful" Kakarot, "Mmhm, been better if she just said earth landing or something not so long" ChiChi "OI HUSH! NOW WE BACK TO THE STORY...-mumbles ungrateful couple-" Me "HEY!" Kakarot/ChiChi in unison)_

* * *

Anyways, the Capsule ship was arriving to the Ox king's castle, carrying his daughter. her guards, and his good friend Dabura. From the message she's sent him, they're having guests, though Ox had no idea whom they'd be, he hoped that it might be a suitor," if only", he thought. As the suitor he had ready for her, was someone whom he knew she'd be unhappy with, but it had to happen, for Earth and it's protection. By his side was two green men, they were from Namek, and awaited the ship's landing. Prince Piccolo just watched the ship as it descended in view, he was soon to meet his princess, his future wife. In all honesty himself and all Namekians saw marriage to a female was pointless, as they could reproduce themselves without any female like many other species, though sometimes the companionship was sometimes nice, but this is for his people and earth was a good ally.

Kakarot's tail swayed in anticipation, on arriving earth, he was soon to meet his father in law. ChiChi noticed his nervousness, and put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Kakarot smiled and put his large paw sized hand on hers and looked deep in her dark eyes, he felt that there was nothing that could change this happiness. "Oh! LOOK!" Dabura pointed to one of the windows, "The King is there with two Namekians...". The others were in a confused state, but all agreed that they must have heard of the treaty, and wanted to talk to Ox about it. The Namekians have been known to be peaceful and only fight when needed, though them and saijins didn't always get along due to difference in views. The ship made it to the dock, the steam from the ship underneath and both parties waited for the bridge to appear, with the Ox praying to Kami that his daughter will not explode anger on him.

"Father!", ChiChi walked out the ship with Kakarot right behind her, he would have held her hand, but both agreed for it to be a surprise. "ChiChi!", the earth shook as the Ox King jumped for joy, and ran to his daughter, the Namekians both wide eyed and held on each other. "Oh my dear ChiChi, been so worried!", he looked over at the man right behind her, or whom he hope was a man, he smiled, and was about to ask who this was, then came a screech from his best friend and ChiChi's care taker. "OXXXXXX! OH OX KING!", Dabura ran off the platform and ran to his fellow former demon king, they embraced with tears in their eyes, then did an arm in arm circle dance. ChiChi looked at her father and care taker with a sweat drop, while Kakarot looked on with amazement, how the infamous former demon kings were so playful, he was excited for his new family. Then out came ChiChi's bodyguards, Tien and Chiaotzu bowed to their king, and were dismissed to inside the palace for their next job. Then came out 18 carrying Marron, Krillin, King Vegeta, and his hand holding Bulma helping her across the platform. "Father, the treaty was a success, as you can see and the king and queen of Vegeta-Sei wanted to meet you father." ChiChi turned her hand turned her palm in pointed to Vegeta and Bulma who both bowed to Ox. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness, I am King Vegeta and here is my Queen, Bulma", both reached and shook hands with the enormous man known as Ox. He smiled large and took both in his arms and hugged them, though Bulma held off a bit cause of the baby bump, which Ox noticed and apologized. "And here is my second in command Krillin with his mate, 18 and their child Marron", Vegeta introduced the three, then he was about to introduce Kakarot, till Kami stopped the introductions, and patted Ox of his appearance and Piccolos. Ox sighed, and put his hand out to please excuse him to Kakarot, before he could get introduced. Ox simply, just thought best to get over with it and done, "ChiChi meet your fiancé, Prince Piccolo of Namek", he then grabbed Piccolo's hand and took his daughter's hand into each others'. Chichi stood dumb founded, Kakarot's heart feel through his body, his precious wife, whom he just married a few weeks ago, to be taken from him. Then he was shook from his thoughts, as Ox asked who he was, Kakarot, swallowed his breath, "I am Kakarot, first command sir", ChiChi looked at him with pleading eyes to say it, but Kakarot was too hurt to say the surprise. The others that knew of the marriage were in shock and watched the couple, put their heads down and waited for one to dismiss the engagement. But none came, as Ox said, "I'm sorry for the abruptness, but ChiChi dear, this has to happen as we've been threatened by Frieza and the Namekians will be able to protect us, and we can be stronger to protect both of our peoples, your marriage is the deal to the treaty. Kakarot was about to jump to grab ChiChi's hand from Piccolo's then was stopped by Vegeta, who shook his head to not to, "you have to hold back Kakarot, I know as a saijin, this is bad for you and your mate, but we need to get on terms with Ox to understand, or the treaty might get destroyed and we'll lose Earth as an ally", he whispered to Kakarot. Kakarot nodded and looked at ChiChi with sorry eyes, she understood, as a princess she knew some things were best left till later and this matter was something she had to speak to father about in private later. Then out came a man with long hair, crazy waves in a ponytail, he had a scar on his cheek, and he was tanned. "Cousin!, you're back!" yelled the man, "Yamcha, hey cousin what are you doing here thought you were training?", she looked at the man who had a grieve face expression. He looked at the visitors and then back at his uncle, "Uncle, it's Frieza, he's coming here now", his voice started to shake. "But worse, he looked at the visitors with a sorry face, and he's already destroyed Vegeta-See, it's gone...and Namek is under his under his control". The saijin survivors were in disbelief of the news, "That's not possible, my brother Tarble is in charge, Nappa and Radditz should have been there to defend and Brolly is one of our strongest warriors, HOW?". "I know it's hard to believe, but please, come and see the message", Yamcha ushered the saijin visitors inside, while the others were in shock of the news. Piccolo took his hand and placed it on ChiChi's shoulder, "don't worry princess, I'll make sure you're safe, we can't let our people down", Kakarot watched the Namek touch his wife, but remembered he had to hold down, cause now there's trouble and his planet is gone. "ChiChi, forgive me, I need to know what's going on", he thought and ran to his fellow saijins, ChiChi looked upon knowing he had to go, this was such a disaster.

All of the news was hitting hard on all, the fear of Frieza coming, and now the saijins had no home to go back to, while Namek was currently enslaved. Krillin stepped up with a need to start a plan, to be ready for Frieza right away, the others agreed, Ox went commanded his army to spread the word around earth of to put up the shields and protection on earth. Kakarot's head was down, ChiChi walked up to him and put her hand on his back and started to do rotations to sooth him, she knew he was more sensitive than the others as he was a kind hearted saijin that hated the violence on innocents. Dabura saw the exchange between the two, "Ox my dear friend, we must talk", he took Ox to a private room for them to speak alone from the others, the room was down a vast hall way down the west wing, the doors were huge, both former demon kings laughed and chucked at the past memories they had of each other. Leading to the room was also paintings and photographs of their friendship and ChiChi as a child, and a lone painting of the queen, whom Ox looked at with sadness. They opened the doors to the room and Ox sat in his large lounge chair the opposite of him, another large lounge chair both velvet and red with gold trimmings. The room was covered in paintings of war, the royal family, papers of letters, treaties, and one big lone image of the royal family with Dabura in it as well right in the middle of it. Dabura crossed his hands and looked at his dear friend, took a breath, and had to just out and say the matter is, Ox looked at him, knowing more bad news was to come. "Ox, while we were at Vegeta-Sei, the Princess ChiChi, our little one, married". Ox looked at his friend with stunned eyes, "that man that was right behind her, Kakarot the first commander in red fur, is her husband..." Dabura continued to tell, "he's a lovely lad, he's one of the strongest, well probley is the strongest on Vegeta-Sei well former, he's..", "stop". Ox put his hand up and put it on his friend's shoulder. "She married, without me there, Dabura how could you let that happen?", Ox looked at him with sadness, he was a father that wanted to see his precious daughter walk down the aisle, but it seemed he missed the moment. "Ox, you will, the ceremony on Vegeta sei was just on there, but we were planning to tell you when we arrived and Chichi requested for this ceremony to wear her mother's gown, the one that your wife wore on your wedding day". ox king looked so solemn, the wedding dress, yes that one, he thought on how this could have happened, and the big problem is he's not royalty so it'll be more frustration to the Nameks who already have issues of their own. "This wedding between prince Piccolo and my daughter was supposed to be a celebration for us of our joined worlds, here my daughter falls for another and already married, oh Kami, what do we do now". "We can annul the marriage, till your daughter wishes to change her mind, or if Piccolo finds another to take his place", Kami, Piccolo's attendant walked in the doors, he heard everything, he was a great god himself, but he was no immortal. His ancestor was the infamous Kami we all speak in vain of, he knew all wisdom, but also knew of the marriage issues. "I've spoken to King Mori many times of the situation, us Nameks do not even need a female to mate, to complete ourselves, though some choose to. But Mori said the marriage was a perfect idea as earthians prefer marriage as a best trade, as we have everything and we do not eat food, only need water, we're not a needy planet", Kami spoke to the king and former demon king. "Annul the marriage, what will happen if she choose to not go with leave Kakarot what about the prince, and our worlds", Ox spoke with anxious tones, "Not to worry Ox, we are peaceful people we will think of another trade, but for now we'll let the princess decide". All three nodded and readied themselves to go back to the others.

"So Namek, what brings you here anyways, trying to kill their king?" Vegeta snarled at prince Piccolo, Piccolo looked at the shorter man, "No, as you've heard I am to be wed to the princess, and we've told you stubborn apes, we did not kill your king or technically your father King Vegeta senior", he then looked at the man with a scowl and walked outside away from the group. Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta, honey, I seriously think he's telling the truth, especially with my learnings of Namekians, we have to end this feud, and work together to destroy Frieza, or we could lose earth next". Vegeta was stubborn to accept this, but he knew deep inside it was the truth, he was so furious of his father's death, he aimed his anger as the Nameks who were believed to have killed the king, all through lies from Frieza, but he was just too stubborn to accept his mistake and only nodded to his wife. 18 and Krillin started to sooth little Marron for a nap, as she was getting very sleepy and it was a long day already and took her to the guest rooms they'd be staying, Yamcha offered to show them and took Vegeta and Bulma along so they can rest up as well. Kakarot was alone with ChiChi finally, she took his cheek and kissed it, Kakarot lifted his head and looked at her, "what do we do know, I can't..won't let go of you without a fight, you're my bride, my wife", he pleaded. ChiChi nodded, "I'll have to speak to father, but I think Dabura is already on it, they're good friends for years and my father will understand, it's just the matter with the Nameks to how we can sort our treaties still. Kakarot wrapped his tail around her waist and purred into her shoulder and played with her small hands into his, "I'm so scared, I've lost a home, and now my wife might be taken from me, but I will not let that happen, even if I have to kidnap you and we have to runaway". ChiChi held her husband's head, the long spiked black hair nuzzled on her shoulder, "Kakarot, we shouldn't have to go that far, I promise my dad isn't that forceful, it was because I had no one at the time he didn't know, and I'm sure he was worried about my future, you're my future now, so don't give up to pressure we can get through this". He purred once more as she rubbed his face and Kakarot smiled deep into her hair, "I love you so much ChiChi, when your father calms down after the news, shall we start a family, I know it's a bad time, and its selfish but I hope to hold our child someday and soon". ChiChi blushed and kissed his head, "yes, I hope we can too, I want lots of children Kakarot!, so be ready, especially the diaper duties" she giggled. "Always ChiChi, and the diapers, heh", he and Chichi cuddled more till they heard an explosion from the other side of the palace.

The three men, Ox, Dabura, and Kami both stood and looked at the monster. It was him, but why now, how could he be here already, King Kold. "Where's your son Frieza" asked Kami, King Kold laughed, "he's on his way, I am came here to give a warning, though I think it's best to deal with the matter now". "Ox, I've gotten word that you've betrothed your daughter to the Namekians, and we are not very happy with that turn of event", King Kold sneered and then lifted his hand out. "Now, Ox King, because you're in the way for my son's take over I'm happy to say you're next to fall", in his hand a light formed.


	4. Their Fate

**The Treaty of ChiChi part 4**

Ox King, Dabura, and Kami both looked at the ice jin. He was a giant, well known as the father of the tyrant Frieza. Fear crept on the men's faces, both Dabura and Kami knew Ox was the weakest out of the three of them, and knew he needed to be protected at all costs between them. Kami lunged to attack, King Kold, he used his staff to hit him and his ki, to try to manipulate to constrain him. It was no use, king Kold looked at the Namekians and smirked, "silly Kami, you think your Namek powers can go against me, I haven't even powered up", that's when he used a single blow to hit Kami, sending him straight to a wall. Dabura stood in front of Ox, his good friend of many years and whom was one of the few that would understand him, being a former demon king and both wanted to change their ways. Dabura looks at Kold, then speaks to Ox without turning his glare, "Ox, you're my good friend, please escape now , you must survive", Ox looked at the demon, and nodded and started to run off. Dabura pushed his feet down, then ran towards Kold, he punched, gave full energy blasts, then used his famous stone spit attack. The attacks, stopped as the smoke cleared, the figure of Kold stood in the smoke, Dabura was readying himself for the next attack, then disbelief struck his sight. There stood King Kold, his body the same, but he was rock solid, not the stone body that he should have received from the spit. No, it was a full body armored and skin all over made of rock and smooth stone. Kold looked at the pink demon, "thanks for the help, but I've already reached my ultimate power before I arrived here", he smiled and then grabbed Dabura. "It's my new form Stone Kold (sorry had to, I know it's like the wrestler), Kold then gave a large upper hook to Dabura and knocked him over and then double fisted slam him into the ground. "Now, Ox King, don't go too far!", he then raced behind Ox, Ox's face went pale, he knew it was the end. Kold grabbed Ox's throat from behind and pulled him higher, off the ground, hovering from the ground. Tien and _Chiaotzu arrived and tried to intervene. That was till, Ox's last words slowly came out, he breathed hard and gasped as he spoke, "you.. two, ...don't help.. me, ...protect...Chi...Chi,... that's what I 've ...hired ...you... both to ...to...do, and ...tell her I'm sorry.. for putting her... through... this, tell Ka..k..ar..ot, I a...p...pro..v..e...", then Kold crushed Ox's throat tightly. Ox was gone, Kold then dropped Ox on the ground and smirked, "the Ox King is no more"._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO DADDY!", called from the other side, ChiChi saw it all, her face was crestfallen, her hands to her face pulling at her cheeks, the scene she just saw. Kakarot was in front of her, his arm extended to protect her from going any further, he was snarling, at the sight, his father in law brutally murdered in front of his wife. Dabura had awakened a few seconds before to see Ox's last moments. Dabura was starting to race up to avenges Ox's death, till Kakarot yelled for him to stop, "Dabura take ChiChi to safety, Tien, and Chiaotzu , and I, will take care of this heartless monster". Kakarot waited till Dabura came over and took the sobering ChiChi away, Kakarot would not budge from his view of watching ChiChi get out of danger's way, once she was out of sight. He turned to the stone Kold monster, "King Kold you are a monster that needs to be put away, you've killed many, now you've killed my wife's father, that's one of the things you don't ever do in front of a SSJ4, or even try", he growled. "Oh, what is that", Kold rolled his eyes at Kakarot, then listened, "mess with my family", Kakarot had it and then went toward the tyrant's father. Blasts were thrown, swift red movements were seen in the sky, as the fight moved towards the heavens. Tien came and joined the fight while Chiaotzu stayed on the ground level and watched as he knew it was best for him to be back up, to protect the others. Kakarot, built up his ki and to do an ultimate blast, with Tien readying up to do his solar flare to distract Kold to stay in place. Kakarot built up his ki, then circled his fists together to the side, "Kame-Hame-HAH!" he shot his blast at King Kold, who absorbed the blast in his fist. "Think you can defeat me that easily?", Kold smirked, then, "SOLAR FLARE", from right above him, he looked up but was blinded. His body could not move, then Kakarot flew in and shot a Kame-Hame-Hah but x 10, it went straight through Kold's body. Kold's eyes were widen in fear and terror, he was in his ultimate form, but beaten so fast, but what was called a SSJ4?, he put his hand on his chest and looked at his blood, then fell down from the sky. The impact of the father of a tyrant's body caused a crater within the palace grounds, smoke rose from the crater. Kakarot, Tien, and the others looked to see if any life was left of the monster, no, there wasn't. any life left in him. Dabura then ordered the soldiers to dispose of the body, and to make sure no pieces of him were left behind. Kakarot stopped the soldiers, and looked back at his tearful wife, whom was crying in Bulma's arms, he then turned over to look at the body and flared his ki up and blasted the body to nothing but smoke rising. No sound was heard, minus the sound of ChiChi's crying over the loss of her father._

 _A huge fire was raging over the huge ship, that carried the Ox King's body, the Ox requested in his last will to be buried as a true warrior's death, via funeral pyre. ChiChi was being held by her cousin Yamcha, as they watched the fire burn, Yamcha's eyes shined like glass as he watched the fire of the man who had raised him as his own son. Yamcha's parents died early, yet Ox King still took in his nephew and raised him as a son of his own, the man has taught him so much, he and ChiChi held each other as they cried in each other's arms. Kakarot watched his wife in the arms of her cousin, he knew it was best to give them space, and he had other business to attend to, yet he wanted to pay his respects to the man who was his father is law. He put his hands together and closed his eyes, his tail was wrapped around his waist, he then made a silent prayer to the fallen man._

 _"Father in law,_

 _Sir Ox King,_

 _I promise I'll protect your daughter,_

 _Within every being of me and my power_

 _I'm sorry I didn't get to know you much more,_

 _Of your strength and kindness_

 _Thank you for accepting me_

 _Father in law"_

Kakarot, then opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Piccolo finishing his prayer, he thought it was best to confront Piccolo of his marriage, as it was a moment he thought it was best to get over with. "Piccolo, can we speak in private", he motioned to the green man, "hmm", Piccolo gestured yes, and they went back inside the palace for privacy. Vegeta looked over to see the two go off, "hmm, I hope Kakarot kicks his butt, if he says no", he grumbled, "Oh Vegeta, now's not the time especially with the Ox king!", Bulma whispered to him. "Still, if I ...", Vegeta then silenced, Bulma smiled, "I know, if you were in his place, you'd already done it, but Kakarot is different, you know he doesn't like to start wars he wants a resolution", she smiled at him, Vegeta just grumbled but his tail wrapped around her waist tightly.

The two men stood in a small garden around the palace, they both looked at each other, then Piccolo leaned on a wall, while Kakarot took a seat on a bench, next to the roses. He smiled in his head at how roses were at his and ChiChi's first meeting. "What is it you want to speak of", Piccolo looked at the red fur saijin, Piccolo's antennas twitched a bit at this uncomfortable chat. "Piccolo, you can't marry ChiChi, she and I are already married, and mated", he went straight to the point and looked at Piccolo with a stern look, "that's why I'd called you out here". Piccolo thought for a bit, then got up from leaning on the wall, his eyes were closed, then he sighed, "you say what you want, but I'm afraid you're too late". "What are you talking about, you just met her?", Kakarot was giving a raised brow in his confused face, but he knew something was wrong. "Kakarot, you are aware of my father, Mori's death", he nodded, "now we have lost the Ox King, the marriage must go on as there are no more heirs to protect Namek, ChiChi is already destined to be my wife". "Destiny or not, ChiChi is MY wife, we've already declared our love to each other, I'm sorry Piccolo, but your engagement is over". "I'm afraid you've mistaken, you may be married in your terms, but Chichi's father already set up with the agreement with my father years ago. You see Kakarot, before myself and ChiChi were born our fathers agreed on if the danger of Frieza was still around, that they would bring their powers and our worlds together, to protect ourselves from Frieza. Unlike you saijins we don't have the strength in fighting, but we have the power of dragon balls, that can protect our worlds". "Dragon balls, that's kind of...off putting", Kakarot blushed as he spoke the word, balls. "NOT LIKE THAT, THEY'RE ORBS OKAY, NOT BALLS...OH KAMI STOP THINKING THAT...NOW I CAN'T..ugh...serious mode". A moment or two was left for the "grown" men after Kakarot finally realized it was not actual dragon balls but actual...orbs. "Anyways, these orbs are made from Namekians bloodline like mine." "But why does it involve ChiChi?", Kakarot was getting impatient of this story, and got up and stare at the Namekians. "I'm getting to it, you see this whole marriage was a treaty for our worlds to combine, and as you can tell there is no paperwork or any evidence", Piccolo then took in a sigh wondering how to explain the next part. "To make sure the treaty was going to work for the dragon balls, ChiChi had to take a pill on the day she was born. In that pill is an orb, a blank orb, that orb is our treaty it would only activate when ChiChi and I would meet, that's why I didn't meet her till now". "An orb inside ChiChi, how is that possible and wouldn't that KILL HER?", Kakarot's blood was rising, the fact so much was hidden from ChiChi's knowledge and she didn't have a choice just angered him. "Let me finish, and no it will not kill her, only change her", Kakarot eyes were wide and his fists tightly together ready to swing at whomever was in his way. "Kakarot, that orb is blank for a reason, it's not connected to a Namekians, yet, that Namekians will be me. ChiChi is what you human's call a sacrifice in a way, once she and I are fully connected in mind and power, she'll become a dragon. Remember what I've said about dragon balls, and these dragons are protectors and grant wishes once these orbs are combined". "WHAT, SO...CHICHI IS NOW SOME PLAYTHING? SOME TOOL?!, I will not allow that...I WILL NOT!", Kakarot then swung his fist and aimed at Piccolo, whom ducked, and then grabbed his arm. "It's her fate, my father and her father knew that Frieza would be too much for us, and the only way to combine the powers was to have ChiChi as the dragon", Piccolo looked at the red furred saijin, he was shaking in anger and sadness, knowing his beloved ChiChi's fate, he just married her and now she was going to be taken away and worse yet changed to a beast all because of Frieza. Piccolo may not have understandings of love, or how these people could be so connected in this thing called romance, but he could feel and understand somehow Kakarot's pain as he watched the saijin fall and put his head down and gentle cries to erupt. "I do have one option that can help her be returned to you, however", he looked down at the saijin, "my brother Dende can take over my place and I would not have to be the holder of the dragon balls, as Dende has not been given a dragon". Kakarot's tears stopped and his black crazy shaped hair went up, his orange yellow eyed looked at Piccolo, "a brother, WHERE IS HERE, WE'LL GET THIS SORTED RIGHT NOW". "It's not that simple," Piccolo put a hand up to stop him from talking more, "My brother Dende was taken by Frieza a few years ago, Frieza however didn't destroy him, as we found his ki was still alive, but it was far away, we've sent many to search for him, but they all turned up dead or vanished". "But you know he IS alive, he can change Chichi's fate", Kakarot was getting desperate in his pleas to the Namekians. "Yes, he is indeed alive, he is my brother and I can feel him, and yes as well if Dende is returned he can take over my place and ChiChi's orb that is within her will be removed". The two men stood in silence for awhile taking in the information and the emotions of this conversation, till Kakarot spoke. "I'll find Dende, I'll take a few others with me, and we'll bring him back and ChiChi's fate will change. I refuse to let her become a pawn and lose herself to become a dragon, she wants to start a family not become a prisoner that grants wishes!". "Very well Kakarot, you have two months, to bring Dende, after that her form will finalize and she will not be able to turn back". "Challenge accepted", Kakarot then stood up and his tail swinging, it was time to take action for the future of his wife, the two worlds, and also to change the fate of the worlds against Frieza. 

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Sorry for the REALLY late update, this is a bit of a short chapter so please bare with me. In real life I'm currently having family drama with my mother in/out of hospital so I'm quite scattered brain to do the stories and do only a bit at a time. So no I haven't forgotten, just trying to get my mind set back into the stories. Please excuse any grammar mistakes you see as overtime I'll check them over. Temptation Z will be posted hopefully end of this week and the next series of fairy tales, (hint: It'll involve Vegeta and Bulma, another in writing is a Yamcha and Puar)


End file.
